Deep
by aolurker
Summary: Alex tries to make coffee; Olivia distracts her Alex/Olivia


**Title:** Deep**  
Author:** aolurker**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** M**  
Summary:** Alex tries to make coffee; Olivia distracts her**  
Notes:** Okay, so let me explain. When I found out that last week's episode wasn't going to have any Alex Cabot in it, I decided to challenge myself to start, finish, and post something all in one evening just to, you know, try to make up for Cabot's absence on the television. Well, I almost succeeded. It took me two evenings...well, one and a half evenings. Still, I haven't ever posted anything this quickly and soon after writing it and without subjecting it to the excessive edits and re-edits I normally do. As such, if it lacks a little polish, a little depth and breadth and evenness, I hope you forgive it that...for, as I said, it was written quickly and as a stop gap measure (though this has zero relation to the actual episode from last night, none at all).**  
Notes 2: **Mature Audiences Only Please

**********

**Deep**

Alex sleepily but contentedly turned the coffee pot on and let it start to brew. As it did, she reached up into an upper cabinet and grabbed two mugs, removing them from the cabinet and setting them down on the counter, then was about to go get out the cream and sugar. But just as she started to turn, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, and found herself encircled in warmth; a warm body behind her, warm hands sneaking under her loose night shirt and across the skin of her stomach, a warm breath on her cheek. And all of it causing a corresponding and instantaneous warming deeper down.

Alex immediately forgot all about the cream and sugar, her eyes drifting shut as she smiled and leaned back, settling into that warmth and reveling in the strength that came with it, a little wider awake and even more content. She allowed herself to just be held, allowed them to just quietly enjoy each other for several moments, before finally speaking. "I was going to serve you coffee in bed," she murmured.

Olivia smiled as her lips lightly brushed Alex's cheek, "You still can," she murmured back.

"Not if you're already up, silly," Alex bantered back lightly, eyes still closed, smile still touching her lips, hands resting on the arms around her waist, heart just starting to flutter and still unable to quite believe that this really was happening; that it wasn't all just a dream.

"I can leave you here go back to bed, if you want," Olivia whispered as she tightened her embrace and placed two more lingering kisses on the side of Alex's face, her actions very much negating the offer in her words.

Alex tilted her head away from Olivia, giving the detective free access to whatever else she wished to grace her lips with and let her silence state her preference. For, no, she really didn't want Olivia to go back to bed. Well, not yet anyway.

Olivia smiled faintly at Alex's actions and her silence and continued to lightly brush her lips back and forth over Alex's neck as she held her close, gently pushing her pelvis against Alex's ass, lightly spreading her hands across Alex's abdomen, both now content in the quiet closeness. Then finally, after giving Alex's jaw one more kiss Olivia stilled and straightened, placing her chin on Alex's shoulder as Alex tilted her head back to rest on Olivia's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" the detective asked quietly.

Alex exhaled. If there had been any awkwardness or tension in her body it would have left entirely in the preceding minutes, Olivia turning Alex into liquid in her arms with her light caresses, with her caring words, with the memories of the night before, with the memories of everything that had led to this moment, to Olivia asking that question this morning in her kitchen. It had all taken so long and yet had then all happened so fast. She was struggling to even wrap her brain around it much less put it into words. But she tried. "I feel...tired. And relieved. And... and wonderful. I feel... wonderful."

Alex heard a quiet exhale of relief from the detective and felt the detective's arms tighten around her again as Olivia turned and put another kiss on Alex's jaw.

"And I feel..." Alex started to speak again, taking stock now of how she actually was feeling and realized that while everything else she had said was true, her next statement was also very true, "I feel...really, _really_ sore."

At that Alex felt Olivia tense slightly behind her and that had not at all been her intention with her last statement. So she quickly continued, speaking again, this time to reassure her new lover, "I mean... really sore but a really _good_ kind of sore. And in allllll the right places, too." When she felt Olivia relax again and felt the detective's lips grazing her neck and cheek once again she continued more lazily, languidly, slumping just a bit further into the body behind her, "God, I'm sore in places I'd forgotten I had," she paused briefly when she both felt and heard Olivia's soft chuckle, then continued, mild amusement and wonderment lacing her voice, "Hell, I think I'm sore in places I never even knew I had!"

Finally Olivia spoke up, her own voice tinged with just a little of her own amusement but also a little skepticism as her words came between soft kisses to Alex's skin, "Now you're just trying to flatter me."

Alex snuggled back into Olivia once more, pressing her ass minutely into Olivia's hips, emphasizing her point, "Believe me, it's not flattery, it's the truth."

Olivia chuckled again, "And *now* you're just stroking my ego."

Alex joined her chuckle briefly, but then grew serious. Turning her head towards Olivia, catching her eyes, seeing in them the same desire she knew must be in hers, and with honesty whispered hotly against the detective's lips, "I promise I'm not. It really is the truth."

Olivia's smiled faded in the face of Alex's diluted pupils, the unstated request written all over her face, and the knowledge that Alex was feeling just as she was, wanting just as she was. She stared into Alex's eyes for several seconds as the heat flared between them again, just as it had last night, just as it had a number of times throughout the previous night, the intensity returning, their bodies, their minds, their souls, responding as they always had to each other, but now, but now, finally now granted permission to actually do something about it.

Heart newly pounding and breathing newly elevated, both surprised with the speed at which it hit them, and powerless to do anything but give in to what they were both feeling, Alex moaned quietly when she felt Olivia's hand slip below the band of her panties, then slip further down between her legs, shifting the mood, "Is this what you want?" Olivia's words floated to Alex's ears.

"Yes," Alex's voice was still a whisper, pupils still dilated, gaze still locked with Olivia's.

Olivia's fingers dipped lower, encountering moisture and heat and she tried to hold back, tried to restrain herself, giving Alex an out, just in case, tossing teasing words at her, "What, you didn't get enough last night?"

Alex wanted to return the tease, wanted to return the banter, wanted to also restrain herself and not show Olivia all her cards, but she couldn't, she couldn't, she just couldn't. Inching her feet, her knees, her stance apart just enough to give Olivia full access to her very core, the burning inside her undeniable, she could only reply with the fundamental truth of the moment, "I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you."

All teasing vanished and just a heartbeat passed before Olivia's lips came crashing down on Alex's, their mouths, their lips, their teeth tangling, dueling, jockeying. And just as Alex felt Olivia's tongue invade her mouth she felt Olivia's fingers invade her pussy. And it was as powerful as the first time, a first time that happened not but twelve hours ago, and she let out a deep moan from her chest into Olivia's mouth, her knees threatening to give way.

Threatening to give way but not giving way. For she was held up by Olivia, whose strong arm went more securely around her, pulling her back into the detective's solid body, feeling the press of Olivia's breasts and hardened nipples against her back, the press of Olivia's hand on her hip, and the press of Olivia's fingers going deeper into her, moving all over and through and in her, god so deep inside her in every sense, in every way, setting her on fire from her head to her toes.

One of Alex's hand's flew to the counter in front of her, using it to brace herself and push back even more firmly into Olivia, trying to melt into her as she ground down on the detective's penetrating fingers, while her other hand came up and back, reaching behind her, lacing her fingers through Olivia's short hair, keeping them locked together in that heated kiss. God, how could she want it this much, need it this bad, burn this deeply, so soon, so quickly? Good lord!

Olivia finally broke from the kiss so they could both take a breath, both panting as they continued to move, move, move against each other, Alex's back to Olivia's front, Olivia's lips playing over Alex's neck and jaw, Olivia's fingers playing over Alex's center, "Jesus, you're so wet, Alex" she moaned against Alex's cheek as she dipped deeper for more of that moisture.

"Yes," Alex breathed back, "Yes, Olivia, yes," she still couldn't believe how quickly Olivia made her so aroused, so turned on; how quickly her body responded to the detective, how quickly Olivia sent her reeling out of control.

"And you're so hot," Olivia continued to whisper, "I want you. God, I want you so badly," her fingers were rubbing circles around Alex's clit again, teasing the bundle of nerves out from its hood, still learning the favorite rhythms and patterns of her lover, extracting a spasm and crying gasp from the blonde when she brushed a finger directly across the very tip.

"Uggghhh, yes, Liv, yes!" the words spilled out of Alex through pants and exhales as Olivia drove her higher, faster, Alex's knees starting to tremble, her legs starting to quiver.

And those words and that trembling only further ignited Olivia, desperately wanting to feel Alex coming in her arms, right here, right now, standing there, right there, in the kitchen, the smells and sounds of the coffee brewing, competing with the smells and sounds of their sex, the juxtaposition of the domestic setting with their actions serving only to make it even more erotic. God, she couldn't believe what Alex did to her.

So Olivia pressed on with her efforts, stroking, stroking, god stroking, just off to the side of Alex's clit, exciting it, my lord, so very much exciting it through the thin membrane of tissue that surrounded it, protected it, the detective's nimble finger moving quicker and quicker up and down and up and down and up and down, while her lips and tongue continued to explore the milky skin of Alex's ear and cheek and neck and shoulder, knowing it would drive Alex crazy, drive her to the very edge, knowing Alex was there already, feeling it in her fluttering heartbeat, hearing it in her quickened breaths. "I want to make you feel like this all the time," she whispered hotly, desperately in the blonde's hear.

Alex moaned again low, her breath finally hitching on a quick inhale as her body continued to build towards release, Olivia's words, words she knew encompassed more than just the physical sensations they were both experiencing, only pushing her closer to that peak. And when she was just there, just at the precipice, she took in a lungful of air and whispered back, "You already do," she took one more breath and finished, "You always have."

And with that Olivia's finger came into direct contact with Alex's clit again, brushing over it once, twice, again and again and her teeth sunk into the junction between Alex's neck and shoulder, the combined feelings, the pleasure, the pain, the physical, the emotional, sending Alex flying, calling out her release as she gripped the edge of the counter and Olivia's hair painfully and tensed and relaxed and tensed and relaxed and shuttered in Olivia's arms as the detective just held on tight, just held on tight and held on close and stroked and teased and pulled from Alex all the pleasure she could.

Olivia just held her then, quietly, soothingly, her kisses once again light, her touch once again gentle, as Alex's breathing slowed and her body calmed. And when it did, when Alex had regained some of her senses, when her knees had stabilized somewhat, and the hand in Olivia's hair had loosened and fallen to her side, Olivia's arms loosened and she gently kissed the side of Alex's cheek. Olivia inhaled deeply and then swallowed and hoped there wasn't too much raspiness in her voice when she spoke, "I, um, I guess I'll let you finish up in here."

Alex's eyes came open and she craned her neck, turning to look into the deep brown gaze of the detective, of her detective, her eyebrows coming together slightly in confusion over Olivia's last statement.

Olivia swallowed again and clarified, fighting to keep her composure, fighting to put on this charade, and also fighting a little bit to keep a cocky smirk off her face, "After that, I was thinking... maybe you're right, maybe I deserve to be served coffee in bed."

Olivia placed one more kiss on the open lips of the surprised attorney and then took two steps backwards away from Alex, still holding her gaze, before finally breaking eye contact when she turned and sauntered back to the bedroom.

Alex stared after her for several seconds, not sure what to make of the fact that Olivia could do that to her and then just...just walk away, as if unaffected by what had just transpired, and... and... and asking for coffee of all things! So she stood there, still feeling small aftershocks in her gut, still feeling weakness in her legs, still catching her breath, and wanting desperately to forget the damn coffee and just serve *herself* to Olivia in bed, instead!

For if she hadn't known before, she certainly knew now: when it came to Olivia, she was completely powerless. When it came to Olivia, she was in so much trouble. When it came to Olivia, she was in so, so fucking deep.

And luckily for her, Olivia was far from unaffected. In fact, it had taken everything that she had to not drag Alex to the hard cold linoleum of the kitchen floor and ravage her all over again.

And even more luckily for her, Olivia was waiting in the bedroom, waiting for her, waiting only for her.

And not caring one whit if Alex brought the coffee with her or not.


End file.
